


【what if系】我喜欢刺激，但不喜欢被刺激·中 ——<叉铁>#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【what if系】我喜欢刺激，但不喜欢被刺激·中 ——#CHE

“去你的，欠干的……”燥热让交叉骨没法好好呼吸，眼前直冒花儿，脚下又躺着一个为情所驱使不断扭动自己绝世好屁股的男人，他只觉口干舌燥，都能感受到自己全身在冒热气了，不行，他要出去，他不能跟别人呆在一个空间，不管是谁！他不敢保证，自己多年磨练下来的意志力能让自己老好人的不去艹那人的屁股。

“给你这个，把我绑起来！”

那是交叉骨情急之下扯下来的纱窗帘，stark看着那粉色的布料和交叉骨通红的脸颊，就好像看到了一个搔首弄姿的妖艳jian货，脑袋一下就炸了。

“GOD!”

他从地上爬起来，抓着交叉骨的裤子往上爬，急切的想吻住那张发出诅咒的唇，指节用力，指腹温度高的烫人，当他的手指攀上交叉骨裸露在的腰上时，交叉骨脚下一软跪倒在stark面前，stark的手从他的腰上抬起，直接勾住他的脖子，将他的头压向自己。

嘴唇贴在一起时，交叉骨几乎听到了霹雳吧啦的声音。

Stark的吻带着他自己特有的自信和霸道，不给交叉骨一点反击的机会，探进来的舌头，灵巧的像条蛇，舔过他的上牙龈，来到他的舌根，牙齿不放过任何可以啃咬的机会，很快嘴里就散出铁锈的腥味。

疼痛让交叉骨稍微回过神来，他伸出手，搂住stark的腰，手指不安分的拉出掖在裤腰带里的衬衫，在光滑的腰肢上来回摸搡，多年握枪磨出来的老茧粗糙而坚硬，终日被包在西装里的白皙肌肤被磨得发红生疼。

Stark不舒服的想脱离交叉骨的手掌，交叉骨却不给他机会，愣是将他 的腰拉入怀里，一用力，stark整个胸脯也撞上交叉骨胸膛上，两人同时发出闷哼声。欲望在得到许可后不断高涨，下体像被点燃了般，亟待释放，stark抱着交叉骨的脖子，小腹在他的肚子上不停的摩擦。

“该死的，你让我喝了什么！我快……”

身体剧烈起伏，还没从裤子里逃出来的欲望，就着几层布料艹干起交叉骨的小腹，他的声音因欲望蒙上了沙哑的渴求感，喷出的每一口气都热的不像话，汗水从他的额头开始往下流，一丝丝的滚过脸上肌肤，融入两人交叠在一起的脖颈间。

交叉骨什么都没说，只是抱紧他的腰让彼此更加紧密，让他更贴向自己，小腹已经感受他那滚烫东西的形状，像是回应般，他配合着stark的动作上下起伏。

唔嗯……

耳边是对方咬牙强忍的呻吟，那无疑比媚药更撩拨着交叉骨，他的手开始往下移，他不确定如果自己在裤腰边沿试探的手指，真的探入后，会不会换来一记左勾拳，但他管不了那么多，就算是那样，他也要把他绑起来操个痛快！

“吻我……”

Stark一边摇晃着身体，一边额头抵着交叉骨的肩头，含糊不清的说。

那一瞬间，交叉骨几乎是清醒的，他甚至想问他“你是认真的吗，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

但是在第二次命令后，他毫不犹豫的堵住了那张不断发出魔法声音的唇。

“吻我！”

天哪，他尝起来太甜了，就像刚出炉的甜甜圈，柔软而甜美！

交叉骨几乎溺死在stark的嘴里，但却觉得不够，他想尝遍他口腔里的每一个角落，卷起他的舌头，舔舐舌下的每一个凸起。

“唔……”

Stark被他的吻逼得全身酸软，连摩擦自己胯下的动作都渐渐停下来，腰软的只能靠着交叉骨的手臂支撑，顺着他的欺身压来，后背贴上拱桥，这让他感觉无处可逃。

纠缠完他的嘴唇，交叉骨顺势吻上他的下巴，舌头将他修剪整齐的胡子弄得湿漉漉，一点点往下舔，他的手指终于支开裤边，一点点缓慢的往下爬，stark恨死这感觉了，那就好像有一千只蚂蚁在他的盆骨两边咀食他一样，心痒难耐。

“fuck！”

Stark没办法说出“你快点”这种话，他忍耐着爆着粗口扬起下巴，头顶住拱桥，他紧闭双眼，幻想着他正准备艹下一个封面女郎，但却不知道这动作对交叉骨来说是多么的具有诱惑性，他的脖子昂成一条直线，呼吸带着喉结慢吞吞的滑动，而那到刚刚生出的粉红皮肤就像诱引器一样，折断了他的理智。

他一口咬了上去，引得身下人不断颤抖，从喉咙深处发出低沉的诅咒声，他用湿热的舌头想中了魔一样在那条红线上又舔又吻，几乎要把它们重新撕开，重新窜出那鲜红的汁液。

喉头被舔的又麻又疼，stark的理智几乎要被吹飞了，他已经顾不得体面了，更加用力的昂起头，把脖子暴露给对方。手也一刻不闲的挤进他们之间，熟练的解开廉价金属腰带，扯开拉链，手就摸上了炽热的凸起，如被烫到一般，手不禁颤抖起来。

“我出去一定要杀了你，狗娘养的！”

爆出粗口，stark用力裹紧男人的欲望，身体更贴向他，开始加快撸动的动作。交叉骨在那一刻终于爆发了野兽般的低吼，他一把抱起stark，将两腿伸直，然后让他骑在自己双腿上，在那之前他扯掉了stark的裤子和内裤，stark的宝贝如同脱笼的鸟，弹跳着仿佛欢呼般，前端溢出晶莹的蜜液，紧跟其后的是他舒服的呻吟声。

手托着stark的后腰，更加拉近彼此的距离，他将两个人的肉棒碰到一起，火热的炽烫，让两个人都楞了一下，四目相望，随后也不知道是谁先侧了头，贴上对方的唇，一个较区别于之前的吻，在彼此唇间慢慢展开，慢慢研磨着彼此的嘴唇。

他能听到对方的每一次的呼吸和情动时的呻吟，包裹住欲望的手在不断加速。

“我想要你！”

凑着嘴唇分开的一瞬间，stark沙哑的声音带着某种魔力，染上水汽的蜜色眼睛漂亮的摄人心魄，交叉骨第一次看清他的脸，他不得不承认stark长得真他妈的好看，鬼迷了心窍般，他堵住已经红肿的嘴唇，呢喃着：“全都给你！”

他一边吻着stark，一边扯过不远处的毛毯，然后慢慢搂着他的腰移动，最终将他压倒在毛毯上，挤进stark的两腿间，他摇晃着腰肢，配合着手上的动作，带着stark的凶器操着stark的小腹。

“呜啊……”

Stark的胸口起伏着，欲望让他全身泛着粉色，月光洒在他的脸上，有种朦胧的美。

——他妈的，我一定在做梦！

交叉骨已经等不及了，他抬起受伤的手臂，在手指上啐了唾沫，沿着stark挺翘的屁股挤到臀瓣的夹缝，手指在穴口画着圈，指腹可以感受到那皱巴巴的入口正收缩着，仿佛在邀请他，他大着胆子将一根手指缓缓插进去，紧跟而来的压迫感，让他明白，这地方从没被使用过。

身下的人也因异物的插入而颤抖，推着他的肩膀，想从他身下逃开，那双大眼睛满含惊慌，“你要干什么！”

此刻的交叉骨已经是一头亟待发泄的野兽，他一手拉住想逃的肩膀，一手不断抽插着还在小穴里的手指，甚至开始慢慢增加。

“把我给你！”

如同要咬断猎物的脖子般的声音从交叉骨嘴里吐出来，纵然是驰骋床笫多年的stark也不不禁害怕的想推开他。

可他没有多余的力气，那扣在他肉里的手指，正一点点侵蚀他的意志，荼毒他的理性，异样感之后袭来的莫名快感正一点点的吞噬他。

他开始不自主的扭动身体，甚至迎合的往下，想让手指探入的更深。

不，这不对！

警钟在不停的大叫，而stark的却无法抽身，甚至想拍掉那烦人的声音。

“我……是我上你！混蛋……”

话没说完，一阵酥麻便让他把剩下的话，化成了一连串粘稠的呻吟。

“嗯……唔嗯……啊……”

他咬紧牙关，不让自己再发出这种丢人的声音，他的牙齿咬在下嘴唇上，似乎马上要溢出血般，嘴皮变得薄而红。

交叉骨不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，天哪，他想吻他！他想艹他！想把他压在身下用力贯穿，然后让他哭着求饶！想把他操进自己的身体里！想艹到他怀上自己的种！

没了理智，交叉骨也顾不得扩张，手指从肉里抽出，握住自己已经坚硬到不行的大屌对准肉穴，用力操了进去。

“啊！”

两个人同时发出惨叫，汗水让他们黏在一起，湿热而充满异味。

太紧了，交叉骨感觉自己马上要被夹断了！

“放松点儿。”

“你他妈来试试，快把你那大玩意拿出去，我快要疼死了！”

眼泪从stark眼角流下，交叉骨支撑在他身上，小心的吻去那些盐水说：“谢谢你的夸奖。”

随后他便开始摆动他的腰，开荒垦地一般的操弄着那边未经人事的沃土，他本想小心点做，但是身下人的叫声，实在是太他妈撩人了，每一个尾音都引得他马上要缴械投降！

比起爽到飞起的交叉骨，stark的屁股可没好到哪里去，他疼的连呼吸都困难，几乎觉得马上自己就要翻白眼过去了，却又被身体里的怪物一下子撞的清醒了一会，这样反反复复，他都觉得自己登天了。但是这种疼痛在慢慢转变，stark的身体已经开始觉察到了，他甚至有些害怕，他抓紧交叉骨的衣服，不敢乱动，生怕他刚刚发现的那一丝电流会席卷全身，让他丢盔卸甲。

全是徒劳，当交叉骨不停横冲直撞，撞上某一处时，他整个身体都跳了起来，鸡皮疙瘩爬满身体，腰肢高高挺起，快感逼得他再次流出眼泪，呻吟声也随之高昂。

“啊！……啊啊，不行，交叉骨……”

“Brock。叫我Brock，Tony。”

Brock的声音听起来就像发情的狮子，带着呼噜噜的咕噜声，但又该死的性感。

“Brock，Brock！”Tony已经忘记自己想说什么了，他只能随着欲望在Brock的两腿间晃动身体，屈从于原始本能。

他在叫自己的名字，他在渴求自己给予他更多，他需要自己！

莫名的满足感在Brock的胸中聚集成型，他俯身抱住因情乱而乱抓的人，更加用力的刺进他的身体，更加快速的给予他快感。

他们是如此的契合，就如同鱼水一般浑然天成，Tony浪叫声无疑催化着Brock，他很得要领，一点也不手软的侵犯着Tony的敏感点。

Tony无力抵抗，他只能在Brock的臂弯里埋头享乐，他的下巴一下一下的打在Brock结实的肩头，被再一次击中要害时，Tony狠狠地咬上他的肩膀。

啊——

晨曦夹着威风扫过Tony的睫毛，他觉得有些瘙痒，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，昨晚的事立刻浮现在脑海，他慌张的想起身却被腰上的手又往回拉了拉，耳边传来一声温柔的“醒了？”

他一定是梦还没醒！

他扭动着身体想站起来，却被身后的人笑着说：“别乱动，”他感觉屁股被什么东西顶着，硬邦邦的，一下子就不敢动了。

“乖，你昨晚昏过去了。”

身后的人抚摸着他的杂毛，含着笑意说。

他该怎么回？

——这不都是你的错？

——谢谢你爽到我？

Tony嘟着嘴在心里骂天骂地，最后转过身，对上他的脸说：“别得意的太早，这笔账我迟早会讨回来的！”

听过，Brock露出了短暂的笑容。

“我随时奉陪，Tony。”


End file.
